


绯闻风波

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 是2.24纽特生日的贺文！沙雕甜饼！





	绯闻风波

误会的起因只是Theseus一次普通的外勤，如果要说责任在谁，可能只能归罪于傲罗主管那该死的绅士行为。

Theseus是在快下班时听到整个办公室里拉响了警报，通缉栏显示有个在逃黑巫师出现在了翻倒巷，被例行潜行追踪的傲罗发现。坐在办公室里的人并不多，于是Theseus就带了几个手下通过飞路网直接赶到了事发地点——一家叫做“Honey Honey”的酒吧，听名字像糖果店，实际是披着酒吧皮的风月场所，那里会为有需要的巫师提供特殊服务，所以这家店只能开在翻倒巷。

当Theseus走进布置得花花绿绿的房间时，里面已经被弄得一团糟，只有那位银白色长发的混血媚娃显得特别生气，对于傲罗的审讯拒不开口。

“人呢？”Theseus小心翼翼地绕过被打翻打碎的各种装饰品来到混血媚娃的身边，问正在做审讯的Elizabeth。

“逃了。”黑色短发的傲罗摇了摇头，一副惋惜的样子，“那几个新来的想立功，直接闯进来的，动静太大了，不逃就奇怪了。”

Theseus双手叉腰吸了口气后注意到了混血媚娃只穿了件单薄的吊带裙，出于上流英国绅士应有的态度，他脱下了自己的长大衣，为她披上。

也许是出于感激，这位淑女总算愿意开口了，Theseus想绕到后面看看还有没有遗漏的魔法线索，可他显然没有注意到地上突起炸裂的地砖，被绊倒后用手撑了下混血媚娃身后的床垫。傲罗主管没有摔倒，但是这在和刚刚与《预言家日报》记者一同进来的《女巫周刊》的摄影师眼中就完全不同了，出于职业敏感，他几乎是立刻举起了魔法相机，按下了快门。

于是，一篇没有任何事实依据的关于Theseus Scamander的八卦新闻连夜被赶制出来，上了当周，也就是第二天出版的杂志头条，这篇报道甚至被远隔一个大西洋的《意乱情迷》转载，在当时造成了相当大的轰动，很多在英国魔法部工作的女巫都误以为傲罗主管钟情于混血媚娃。但奇怪的是，大家似乎对此没有消沉，而是在几天后的情人节当天争相引起Theseus的注意。毕竟八卦新闻通常都是被添油加醋的，一个纯血巫师家庭出生的大好适龄男巫怎么会真的看上一个在提供特殊服务的混血媚娃呢？

《女巫周刊》本着不嫌事大的原则，特地往新闻男主的亲弟弟家里也寄了一份杂志，这使得Theseus好不容易有了实质性进展的感情关系产生了第一次危机。

Newt坐在地下室里失神地望着被摊开在桌子上的那本杂志，尽管Bunty安慰他说这种八卦消息极有可能半真半假甚至全是假的，但仍打消不了他内心的疑惑。新闻可以是假的，可照片是真的啊，自己的哥哥确确实实与那位女士拥抱在了一起，特别是眼尖的Newt发现女士肩上披着的正是哥哥的大衣。在他眼里，混血媚娃等同于神奇动物，哥哥居然与神奇动物如此亲密，这让他有点不是滋味，就算自己与皮克特与嗅嗅它们非常亲密，但这并不代表自己会与它们结婚生子，可Theseus却完完全全能与一个媚娃这样的神奇动物结婚生子，Newt觉得很不开心，甚至被自己的胡思乱想冲昏了头脑，完全没有发现自己给出的类比本身就不具备可比性。不然谁叫爱情能让人智商为零呢？

“咚”的一声，楼上突然传来的关门声打断了Newt早已不受控制跑偏方向的各种猜测，他站起身穿上了挂在椅背上的马甲，一路小跑回到了公寓的一楼。现在已经是晚上十点，不可能有访客拜访，如果是小偷那也一定是个愚蠢的小偷。

Newt拿着魔杖摆出进攻姿势，正要对玄关处的黑影喊出“统统石化！”时，客厅里的灯被突然点亮，出现在眼前的不是别人，正是自己的兄长。

“Theseus？你怎么到……”

“哦天呐，我刚刚一定是吓到你了，抱歉，Newt。”Theseus把大衣挂在衣帽架上后开始扯系在颈间的黑色领结，“接到上面通知临时参加了一个魔法部高层的酒会，地点离你的公寓只有两条街区，所以我没提前打招呼就过来了。”

这么说着Newt才注意到Theseus身上穿着的是一套黑色燕尾服，头发也被发胶打理得更加服帖。而他的脸颊上正泛着红晕，看起来被灌了不少酒，Newt嗅了嗅鼻子，轻声说：“火焰威士忌。”

“嗯哼。”傲罗主管不置可否，虽然喝了不少但走路的步态与平时无异，只能算是微醉，“我已经为了案子三天没合眼了，那些老家伙们还不肯放过我。”说着他朝弟弟走去，一把抱住了他，语气听起来十分委屈，“有时真羡慕你这样，只需要埋头研究自己感兴趣的神奇动物。”

“我的工作室随时欢迎你。”Newt回抱住哥哥轻轻拍了拍他的后背，像是在安抚，“但是我想知道那本杂志上………”

“可我只擅长抓捕黑巫师。”Theseus打断了弟弟的提问，歪着头在他脖颈处蹭了蹭，有些不能自主地把Newt往他那张略像陈旧的褐色绒布沙发上推，仿佛下一秒就要利用身高优势把弟弟压在上面轻薄一番。

Newt好像已经做好了准备，但Theseus只是吻了吻他的嘴角轻笑了一声后松开了那个显得热烈又拥挤的怀抱，向弟弟挥了挥手直接上了通往卧室的楼梯：“晚安，Newt。”

 

Theseus匆匆洗了个热水澡后换上了弟弟的睡衣，刚穿上睡裤又嫌裤脚太短，给脱了，然后大摇大摆地裸露着修长的双腿倒在了柔软的床垫之上，那里充斥着弟弟的味道，比自己公寓里的卧室更让他有安全感。

正当魔法部傲罗主管睡得迷迷糊糊时听见了房门被打开的声音，他费力地睁开双眼看到的是熟悉的浅褐色脑袋，嘴里含糊不清地叫了声“Newt…”

“你不用管我，继续睡吧。”Newt连忙走到床边摸了摸兄长的脸颊，眼睑下清晰可见的青灰色黑眼圈让他不忍打断哥哥的睡眠。

“嗯……”Theseus应了一声后翻了个身，很顺手的抓住了弟弟的胳膊，意思是让他也一起睡吧。

Newt尽量轻手轻脚地爬上去，在靠墙那侧躺下，还没躺好哥哥的大腿就缠了上来，他一摸，好家伙！是光溜溜的。

“你又不穿睡裤？”

“你的睡裤…对我来说……短了。”说着Theseus又把弟弟往怀里揽了揽，生怕他逃掉。Newt在自己的生活中已经逃了太多次了，他有些怕了。

“我一直想问你，杂志里的那张照片是怎么回事？”他终于有机会向哥哥提出这个一直萦绕在他心头的问题。

Theseus并没有马上回答他，因为我们的精英傲罗在酒精和长期睡眠不足的情况下有些睡糊涂了，他脑子转了好几个弯都没明白弟弟的意思，最后就用鼻腔发出了个类似于“嗯。”的声音。

“你真的喜欢那个混血媚娃？”Newt对于哥哥的回答很不满意，不死心地追问道。

“嗯……”

“什么？”Newt听了简直要从床上跳起来，如果Theseus喜欢那位女士那自己算什么？一个笑话吗？去年圣诞节在槲寄生下哥哥给他的那个吻又算什么？

他想接着质问却发现Theseus已经睡着，他只能沮丧地躺回床上，辗转反侧了大半夜后最终决定离开卧室，这短短几分钟的问答成为了Newt心中与哥哥有关的谈话中最糟糕的一次。

面对手提箱里草原上的满天繁星，他终于有了一丝丝睡意。兄弟间禁忌的爱情果然是不可能的啊，对于Newt来说，能够打破自己编织的安全网实属难得，而向着Theseus的怀抱奔跑已经鼓足了他一辈子的勇气，可到头来一切都是虚幻的假象而已，他被自己的兄长结结实实“骗”了一回。

第二天一早，Theseus起床后穿戴整齐想和弟弟打声招呼准备离开，却怎么都找不到他的踪影，不在浴室，也不在厨房和客厅，唯独那个神秘的地下室还没去过。

“Newt！Newt你在吗？”他拉开那扇白色的门，向下喊，被施过无痕伸展咒的空间特别空旷，Theseus的声音带着回音传回他的耳朵。

“Scamander先生，他不在。”回答他的是Bunty，今天是周六，不需要上班的她很早就来为神奇生物学家帮忙了，因为昨天那头怀孕的月痴兽有临产迹象，她实在是放不下心，怕Newt一人应付不过来。

“他人去哪儿了？”Theseus沿着长长的阶梯走下来，就看到身穿黄色连衣裙的女孩正在忙碌地做着一些他看不懂的准备工作。

“我也不清楚。”她摇了摇头，其实Bunty知道，只是Newt嘱咐她不要告诉自己的哥哥，虽然不知道他出于什么原因要隐瞒行踪，但整件事的起因一定是眼前这位傲罗主管造成的，“我能告诉你的是，他因为一篇和你相关的报道而感到绝望。”

“报道？”不管是《预言家日报》还是其他什么小道报刊，关于Theseus的新闻报道数量可以用海量来计算，大到轰动全伦敦的恶性黑巫师案件，小到他家里有多少件定制套装都是那些杂志乐于争相发表的。所以他并不清楚弟弟助手口中所说的报道是哪一篇，而且用“绝望”这个词来形容是不是太过了？

“啪！”Bunty把Newt还未来得及收拾的那本《女巫周刊》摔在了Theseus的手中，他得到了自己所爱之人却不懂得珍惜，这让女孩很生气，为Newt不值，“他适合更好的人！”

看到杂志封面傲罗恍然大悟这是场天大的误会：“其他人看到这种毫无根据的八卦一般都会选择不……”

“Newt可不是其他人，他比任何人都单纯，认定了的人会无条件地去付出，Scamader先生，您太不了解自己的弟弟了。”Bunty越说越激动，甚至脱掉了手上戴着的橡胶手套，仿佛下一秒就要掏出魔杖把Theseus狠揍一顿。

“在这个世上还没有比我更了解Newt的人出现，即使有，也不会是你Bunty小姐，我希望你能摆正………”Theseus一大早只是来和自己的弟弟道别的，没想到却被一个外人指责他们兄弟间的感情，这让他十分不悦。即使Newt真的误会了什么，一切只需要解释清楚就行了，大家都是30多岁的成年人了，都能保持应有的理智。

“Bunty，够了！”一直在手提箱里做鸵鸟的Newt终于听不下去了，他手里拿着两个玻璃罐露出了上半身，伸手想把罐子交给她，“白鲜香精之前被绉吾用完了，你去对角巷帮我多买点。”

“可是他昨晚明明那么回答你的，我说他几句怎么……”

“没有可是了，快去快回，我等你回来一起把马形水怪搬到箱子里去。”Newt爬出来后轻巧地跳在地上。

“你要带马形水怪去哪里？你要出远门？”Bunty不解的问道。

“是的，我要去一次北美洲。”弟弟仿佛没有看见Theseus一般继续着助手之前做的工作。

“你的禁止出境令十个月后才失效，Newt你没办法合法出境。”Theseus跟在弟弟身后提醒他这个恼人的事实。

“那你去向组委会告发我吧，我知道这是你的职责所在。”

“Newt，你到底怎么了？”弟弟对他的态度发生了180度的大转变，昨晚睡前还和之前一样，难道真的在睡觉时发生了什么让他绝望的事吗？想到什么的Theseus几乎是立刻朝一楼的壁炉处跑去，他需要回家用冥想盆检查记忆，一定发生了什么自己不知道的事，希望不要太棘手，希望不要是不可挽回的。

# 

Newt正坐在为马形水怪布置的湖边望着远处的群山发呆，他不知道自己是否做错了，早上他在箱子里听到哥哥与Bunty两人之间的谈话发现Theseus对昨晚的对话没有任何印象，而那张照片也可能只是一种该死的巧合。一切都是自己胡思乱想的结果，他想，也许该向哥哥道个歉，今天让他受了那些子虚乌有的罪名。

突然，湖里有了动静，传来了“噗噗噗”的换气声，紧接着大片大片的宽叶香蒲草飘到了水面上。那是马形水怪平时披在身上充当鬃毛的植物，Newt饲养的这只极少变形成其他生物，这让他不禁担心起它是否生病了。

可事实总是那么出乎你的意料，正当Newt脱掉了马甲和衬衫，一步步艰难地在水中行走，试图靠近宽叶香蒲草浮起的位置查看马形水怪的情况时，他露出了头和半个身体，准确地说是它，因为他正是它变形而来，水怪变成了Theseus的模样。

“Theseus？”Newt有一瞬间的失神却又马上反应过来，“你怎么会变成这个模样？”

从它喉咙只能发出怪兽的叫声，害怕对方不明白，水怪钻入水中直接游到Newt身边。

“你是要抱抱？”他不确定地问道，见它点了点头便张开自己的手臂抱住了它，长期生活在水域中的水怪浑身冰冷，“不知道你这是在安慰我还是惊吓我，变成谁不好变成他。”

它不满地把Newt推开，水怪原先真的只是想安慰饲养它的这位巫师，因为他从把它搬进这个新的环境开始就显得不太开心。

“行啦，感谢你的好意…如果你能改改自己的暴脾气，少咬咬那个女孩我就很开心了。”Newt笑着摸了摸它湿漉漉的头发，全然没有注意到突然出现在箱子里的第二个人。

“New……t……”Theseus有些不可思议地看着出现在眼前的场景，弟弟正光着上半身与另一个光着上半身的自己站在湖里，怎么看都……很奇怪，这个“自己”是谁？

“Theseus？”Newt没想到哥哥会进入自己的手提箱，而且他的手里似乎提着一盒，包装看起来像是甜点的食物。虽然这盒甜点已经被受到“惊吓”的Theseus掉在了草地上，“你听我解释…”他边说边朝岸边走去，水的阻力很好地减慢了他行走的速度。

见哥哥转身像是负气要离开的样子Newt急了，一边呼唤着哥哥的名字一边努力向他奔去：“Theseus！哥哥！哥哥！等等我！”

越来越近了，哥哥宽阔的背影越来越清晰，Newt不顾一切地扑了上去，把Theseus撞了个踉跄，他湿漉漉的身体紧贴在傲罗主管的西装外套上，晕湿了高档的布料。

Newt紧紧抱着自己的兄长的腰，不想让他离开。

“刚刚那个是马形水怪，它为了安慰我才变成你的样子，他知道我一直爱着你！马形水怪，就是霍格沃茨关于保护神奇动物课程里提到过的那种水怪，你成绩全是优秀，应该记得它！”Newt害怕哥哥不给他解释的机会，一股脑的把要说的一口气说出来，“还有，对不起，我错了，我应该在你清醒的时候问杂志上的那件事。”

“你怎么能确定那是马形水怪变得而不是其他什么黑巫师假扮的我？”傲罗忍着笑意问他，在他听到弟弟说一直爱着自己这句话时一切都已经不重要了。

“眼睛。”Newt把脸颊在他背上蹭了蹭，“他的眼睛很清澈，这是独一无二的，不属于人类的清澈。”

“那我的眼睛就很浑浊了？我才刚四十岁，Newt！按理说我和你都能再活一百年，所以你现在就嫌弃我了？”Theseus松开弟弟环抱着自己腰间的手臂，转身面对他有点酸溜溜地问道。

“不！我不是这个意思！神奇动物和人是不一样的，他们没有……唔……”

Newt解释的话语被来自哥哥的吻给打断了，Theseus侧过头用自己的嘴堵住了弟弟柔软湿润的双唇，轻轻啃咬着，充满了柔情蜜意。

“我知道，你不用解释我都知道……”趁着接吻的空隙，年长的Scamander对着Newt轻声说道，“对不起，Newt，我被拍下那张照片时正巧是被地砖绊倒，顺手撑了一把床垫，没想到那个角度会看起来让人误会。我没有钟情过别人。”他顿了顿，顺手抽出魔杖让弟弟的衣服飞过来为他穿上，“我自始至终钟情的就只有你，Newt…”

突如其来的告白让年轻的神奇动物学家红了脸，他显得有些害羞，低下了头不敢看哥哥的眼睛。

“不过马形水怪给了我一些想法，或许我们可以在我浴室里的浴缸里来一次，那里足够容纳我们两个人。”

“什……”

“生日快乐！Newt！我亲爱的弟弟！”Theseus不容许弟弟对他在那方面的想法有意见，借机打断了他的话。

“生日？”Newt歪着脑袋想了几秒才想起来情人节后面就是自己的生日，结果自己都忘了。

“是啊，你看，我还给你买了蛋糕，可惜刚刚被我不小心摔碎了。”傲罗主管勾着Newt的肩膀朝蛋糕的方向走去，不怀好意地说，“不过我有一个更棒的吃蛋糕的方法。”

他趁着弟弟不注意把他推倒在草地上，用一种成年人才有的方式庆祝了Newt的生日，羞得水怪都看不下去，变回了马形，沉入湖底。

-end-


End file.
